For A Cherry Popsicle
by S3xySlyth3rin
Summary: A one shot, with a possibility of a second part. KxY, lemon, popsicles.


For a Cherry Popsicle Part I

Author: S3xySlyth3rin

Beautiful, wonderful, lovable, beta: 3 Rose 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yes, I WANT to own the hot, metamorphosing boys. But do I? No. I would also like a pony.

Summary: Kyo only has one popsicle left. Yuki wants to annoy Kyo. So what's a Prince supposed to do? Make out with the Cat, of course!

Prompt: "What would do for a Klondike bar (or any other kind of ice cream treat)"

Warnings: Cursing, Yaoi, Lemon/Lime, Oblivious!Tohru

Yuki leaned against his bed post. He was bored, but the only other person home was Kyo. And hell knows, he wouldn't talk to that cat if anyone paid him. Not even because he was supposed to- err, not even because he hated him. It was more that the red head's lean body and handsome face had been haunting him.

Normally he would have gone and talked to the cat, letting the red head piss him off, so that he could forget the dammed neko's body, hell, even his defiant, determined nature. He pinched his own arm, trying to snap himself out of it. He finally got up. He would eat something, then maybe sleep until Tohru and Shigure (where was Shigure anyway?) came back.

He opened the refrigerator and looked through it, smiling when he saw what he wanted. It was ice cream, a cherry popsicle. He also noticed that the box had 'Kyo' on it in loopy, messy scrawl. He opened the box, and smiled when he saw that there was only one left. He knew it would drive the cat up the wall, and there for, by principle, he had to have it.

He pulled off the white cellophane and tossed it, before tasting it. It was good, cold, and totally worth it. He smirked and ambled back on into his room, hoping Kyo would hurry up and notice.

He was almost half way done with it when he heard a pissed off snarl. Kyo had slunk into the rat's room without Yuki even noticing. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the expression on Kyo's face.

The cat's blood red eyes were narrowed angrily, and locked on the popsicle, not Yuki himself.

"Is that my last popsicle?"

Yuki couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his face.

"Maybe?"

Before he could even say anything, Kyo had leaped onto him and shoved him off his chair onto the ground. He snatched it out off Yuki's grasp, careful not to touch him to much. Yuki punched him in the stomach hard, and Kyo collapsed swearing onto Yuki for just a moment, before snarled, and was about to smack the Rat hard in the face.

Then he grinned, eyes narrowing. His red gaze bore into Yuki's for a moment before he leaned forward, and kissed the other boy hard, slipping his tongue into the others mouth for a moment.

Then he leaped off his cousin, as lightly as a cat, and ambled out of the room, popsicle in hand.

Yuki pushed himself up on his elbows, and frowned, licking his lips. He was dazed, and not even fully conscious of himself, sprawled on the ground. He thought for a moment, curious. How had Kyo known that Yuki found him attractive?

Then Yuki realized he was as hard as a fucking rock. _Oh._

Yuki sat up fully and refusing to let Kyo have the last, err, word, he padded into the other boys room. Kyo was licking up the last of the popsicle, his lips stained red, and slightly swollen from the cold treat.

Yuki felt himself swallow uncertainly. He wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore, but then again he was already here and he couldn't just turn away. He cleared his throat, and let the other boy's red gaze flick over to where he was.

"Yes?"

The cat asked in a bored tone. He ate the last little chunk of flavored ice, and tossed the wooden stick. It made a noise as Kyo missed. He growled and got up, pushing past his cousin, whose mind was becoming slightly ruled by his hormones.

"Kyo…"

Kyo, half way back to his bed, turned, and was attacked by one very horny cousin of his. He almost smirked into the kiss, but instead decided it was best to act like he didn't want this. At least for the moment. He pulled away, and looked at Yuki.

"What was tha-"

But it seemed he wasn't allowed to talk anymore. He felt himself be pushed backwards and felt his lighter cousin fall onto him, his lips still being pressed against forcefully. It took the cat a moment to register what was going on, before he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue back into his cousin's mouth. Yuki stopped, surprise, and paused in his attack for just a moment too long.

Kyo rolled over, pinning the slender boy to his bed, smirking at him slowly.

"Well. Yuki, I didn't know you felt that way…"

He punctuated the word 'that' with a small rub of his thigh against the Rat's crotch.

"Shut up,"

Yuki hissed as he pulled the carrot-haired teen's head down, mouths meeting hard. Kyo had his hands on either side of Yuki, and the rat had one hand on the others neck, the other on the lean boy's chest.

Kyo pulled away, panting slightly, before leaning forward, hot lips on Yuki's neck. Just as the cat's hand had slipped below Yuki's shirt there was a slam, and Kyo leaped off his cousin. He went to the window and saw that Shigure and Tohru had just come home.

"I'll see you later, rat," Kyo smirked, ambling slowly from the room.

Yuki stumbled downstairs to see that Kyo had taken refuge in his room. As he ran into Tohru, the innocent girl asked, "Why are your lips all red, Yuki-san?"

"I um, we, um, me and Kyo had popsicles."

He pushed past her, and as he entered another room he heard her mutter, "I could have sworn there was only one left…"


End file.
